


VID: The Adventure

by se42



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: A brave little toaster with a big heart. Fanvid from BB-8's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Equinox Exchange gift for colls. They requested BB-8 as the hero. 
> 
> Contains: A couple quick cuts & flashes.
> 
> Music: "The Adventure" cover by KurtsCovers collaboration, original by Angels & Airwaves.
> 
> Vimeo password = equinox

   
Password = **equinox**

 

[BB8 The Adventure](https://vimeo.com/215234646) from [SE](https://vimeo.com/user641299) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

***

[Dreamwidth post](http://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/20935.html)  //  [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/160121373819/vid-the-adventure-bb-8-pov-made-for-the) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/2ZPRuKTLQ-E)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file):

[AVI (40 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/bb8-adventure_signed.zip)

 


End file.
